


Ever the Same

by cordeliadelayne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Light Angst, M/M, first time and possibly last, lots to worry about, save it for the morning, spending the night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Charles was lying on his back on his old bed, apparently staring aimlessly up at the ceiling, but really sending his mind out as far as he could, testing his boundaries. It was an old exercise and one that he always found comforting; even more so now that he knew that there were, irrefutably, other mutants out there.

“I bet you get told you think too much all the time, don't you?”

Charles opened his eyes, not really aware that he had closed them. Erik was standing in the doorway in loose slacks and nothing else.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

Erik stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. A smirk played across Charles' lips.

“Shouldn't you be getting sleep?” Charles asked.

Erik shrugged. “I could say the same to you.”

Charles' smile dipped a little. “The old brain never really shuts off. It can be most inconvenient.” He gave a shrug like it didn't matter, but Erik wasn't fooled.

“Shift over.”

Charles' gaze on Erik was bemused, but he did as instructed; the bed was more than large enough for the two of them.

Charles twisted so he was on his side and facing Erik.

“So,” Charles said, after a few seconds of staring, “come here often?”

“Actually,” Erik replied, “I plan on coming a lot.”

Charles' burst of surprised laughter was swallowed by Erik's mouth on his and his fingers tangling their way into Charles' hair.

 _“This is such an incredibly bad idea,_ ” Charles whispered inside Erik’s mind.

Erik pulled away and manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Charles.

“Hardly the first we've had together,” Erik said. “And stay out of my head, Charles.” The sternness of his words was softened by the deft fingers removing Charles' shirt.

“Sorry,” Charles gasped as Erik nibbled at his neck.

“You don't look very sorry.”

Charles laughed. “Don't I? No, I don’t suppose I do.”

Charles pulled Erik into a kiss then, his hands drifting towards Erik's pants and trying to pull them down.

“You'll never stop being you, will you?” Erik asked, intense and fierce as if a switch had suddenly been flipped. It was as much a question as a command and Charles was sorely tempted to dip inside his mind, to find out what Erik really wanted from him, but he stopped himself.

“If I'd realised we were in for some philosophical sex I would have brought my notebook.”

“Once you've made up your mind there's no changing it,” Erik continued, as if Charles hadn't spoken, his gaze skimming over Charles' face.

“I'm not _that_ inflexible,” Charles said with a grin. “In fact, I think you'll find I'm very flexible indeed.” And so saying he flipped Erik so that he was now the one on top. “And I'm certainly not the only one who thinks too much.”

He started kissing his way down Erik's body before Erik could form a reply, and in one easy movement he was swallowing Erik's erection.

Erik moaned and bucked up, his hands grappling with the sheets and all the metal screws in the room twisted out of place.

Charles hummed and smiled to himself.

“Smug bastard,” Erik cursed.

Charles hummed some more and let his finger's explore Erik's body. Erik squirmed under the touch and kept a firm grip on Charles' hair, keeping him in place. Charles laughed as much as he was able, sending waves of pleasure down Erik's spine till he was coming so hard he could barely see.

When his breathing returned to normal he opened his eyes to find Charles licking his lips like the cat who'd got the cream.

“You really are beautiful,” Charles said, half amused and half frustrated. Erik shook his head in mild disbelief and grabbed Charles' wrist, pulling him forward until their noses touched.

“And you're unbelievable.”

Charles pouted. “Is that good or bad?”

“I haven't decided,” Erik replied. He then wrapped his hand around Charles' cock and with a few hard pulls had Charles boneless and sated and falling the extra few spaces onto Erik's chest.

They lay like that, sticky but content, in silence, Charles' head resting over Erik's heart, enjoying listening to that instead of the chitter chatter of the children's minds.

“Everything's going to change tomorrow,” Erik said.

Charles lazily opened his eyes. “Everything always changes. It's how you react to that change, that's how you find out who you really are.” He paused and shifted closer to Erik. “What you're truly capable of.”

Erik moved his arm down Charles' chest till it was resting on his waist. “Is this where you tell me the human mind is capable of anything?”

“No,”Charles said, “it's where you show me you've been listening.”

Erik’s chuckle was a low rumble in his chest that vibrated through to Charles.

“You do make a good teacher. No one else could have turned those kids around so quickly.”

“I had help.”

Erik pressed a kiss to the side of Charles' head. “You'll always have help. You're that type. People can't help but be drawn to you.”

“And here I was thinking you were the one with the magnetic personality.”

Erik rolled his eyes. “You're incorrigible.”

“So I've been told. On multiple occasions.”

Charles twisted around in Erik's arms so they were face to face. “You be careful tomorrow. Don't do anything rash.”

“I'll do what I have to,” Erik replied. “So should you.”

Charles pursed his lip unhappily, but lay back down. “Still seeing the worst in everyone?” he asked.

“Still seeing the best?”

“People aren't black and white,” Charles said.

“Some are.”

Charles sighed. He was too tired for this and the connection he'd felt with Erik earlier was beginning to slip out of his grasp.

“I should go,” Erik said after a moment, moving to do just that.

“No,” Charles said, firmly. “Don't.” Erik hesitated before laying back down. “Let's just...let's just sleep. It'll be morning soon enough.”

“All right. But this doesn’t change anything.”

“No,” Charles replied, “I don't suppose it does. Fun though.”

“Yes,” Erik agreed, “it was.”

Charles closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was vaguely aware of the tumult of Erik's mind next to him, a swirling mess of anger that he wished he could take away. But he knew that whatever happened the next day, Erik's mind had to be his own.

Choices must always be freely made; those that shatter the heart even more so.


End file.
